


Capsize

by danganronpaphobe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friends to Lovers, Humanstuck, Inspired by Music, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Love, Vriska's love life is never simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpaphobe/pseuds/danganronpaphobe
Summary: Growing up is hard, it’s hard and you don’t understand. It was all so simple. She listened to your problems, you chained yourself to her. Until it wasn’t simple anymore.
Your name is Vriska Serket and you feel like you are ruined because of her. Then you meet Terezi Pyrope.---Or: Girl meets other girl, but other girl meets yet another girl. Girl gets sad and meets blind girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I am just listening to a song and... the shipping feels hit me. Hard.
> 
> While listening to 'Capsize', I had this idea and I personally loved the results. Enjoy the sappy gays and thanks to my moirail, Bleeding_Indigo, for always lending some help and opinions :3

Your name is Vriska Serket and you are grossed out by your sister. All this kissey kissey with this Maryam girl and the 'cute' nicknames they gave each other... Soooooooo lame. You couldn't understand what this Porrim Maryam saw in your sister. It was your first time meeting her after being told so much about her and you could notice Aranea was acting different. She let out those dumb giggles and acted nerder and lamer than usual around Porrim and, not that you cared about Aranea, but you could tell she was trying to be someone else next to her girlfriend. She didn't even tell her annoying, long and boring stories! You weren't complaining, but you wish you had the same amount of luck Porrim had.

Right now, you sigh resting your head against the table and ignoring both of them, resisting your urge to bang your head in the table instead as they talked like love birds. It made you want to puke the lasagna you ate. Still, you had to admit Porrim was a pretty good cook and her lasagna was much better than the frozen ones you usually ate or all the other frozen food and ramen you ate. Your mother is almost never around, so Aranea always had to take care of you and everything and even she had to admit her cooking was terrible. So this had been the only good point of coming around. Honestly, you wouldn't come, you would just lie and say you would hang out with Eridan or someone just so she wouldn't take you along just to prevent you from being home alone. You ended up being won over when Aranea mentioned cooked food. Still, the fact was: you were bored and being a third wheel was shitty.

Aranea crossed her arms at you, frowning. "Vriska! Get your head out of the table. Porrim just served us and you act like that? Show her some respect, please," she huffs and shakes her head with a smile at Porrim murmuring something about kids.

You roll your eyes, stretching in your chair. "I got what I came for, can we go now?"

"Vri-" Aranea is going to protest but her girlfriend interrupts her.

"It is not a problem, princess," Porrim says as she sits by Aranea, finished washing the dishes. "Vriska, do not worry. If you want, you can go wherever and do whatever around here, I do not have any objections against it and I can see how bored you are."

"Really?" You and Aranea ask in unison looking at each other's face.

"Of course, just try to not make much noise. My mother is sleeping upstairs," she says 'shooing' you with one hand and you couldn't get up faster than you did. You walked out the kitchen and you could hear Aranea saying you should've said 'thanks' at least, but you don't give a shit.

You decide to take a look around since you hadn't the opportunity. The Maryam house was full of fancy stuff and decoration, it was big and had this motherly feeling about it. A feeling you are not very used to have.

You throw yourself in the couch, All Star on feet and all to watch something. You turn the TV on some rerun of old Woody Woodpecker's episodes just because there was nothing else too good to watch. And then _she_ comes. You never liked people who meddle other people's business, fussy attitudes were annoying and having opinions on how or what you should do wasn't your favorite thing.

But there she was descending the stairs making her way to the couch. She has the same black skin tone from Porrim, a shorter hair and was wearing a skirt - which you would never wear - with a long sleeved shirt and a frown on her face once she sees you. She looks thirteen, just like you. "Who are you? And why are you wearing dusty old All Stars in the couch my mother made?"

You frowned, sitting up. "Because Porrim told me I could."

"That does not answer both of my questions."

"So thing's that our sisters bang and Aranea brought me. I'm Vriska, the cool sister," you deliver a charming smile and then point at where the kitchen was, "Aranea, the one there, is the shitty one. _Capisce_?"

"Our sisters- Well," she sits next to you in the couch, extending one hand at you. And, wow, were those damn fine nails she had there. "I am Kanaya Maryam, it is a pleasure to meet you. Just, please, retire your shoes to lay anywhere here," you two shake hands.

You tsk, "Yeah, whatever."

Aranea calls you to go before Kanaya can say anything else other than "That was brief... good to know you either way."

You go home with Aranea, after she kissed and told Porrim how much she loved her more than eighty eight times in a roll. You sigh in relief once Aranea walks towards your car, ready to take you home.

You had thought it would not last much, but then you made a second, a third, a fifth, a tenth visit on Porrim's house and it was becoming something usual. Kanaya was as meddling you thought she was and you didn't want to have anything to do with her at first.

Then she mentioned she enjoyed Captain Spider8ite, the coolest anti-hero ever to exist. That's when you widened your eyes and both of you entered in a heated discussion of who was the best character, Kanaya had the longest and better arguments but you had to try.

"And that is why, despite my love for Spider8ite, Jade Fangs is still and will always be my favorite character in the series. She has a powerful storyline and she is such a strong woman," Kanaya explains with a smile while you are sprawled on the couch, no All Star on this time. "Why do you find Spider8ite the best character?"

"She's really cool," that's all you say.

"That is it? Your opinion?" You nod and Kanaya snorts, "When you put it like that, I think I should've just said Jade Fangs was cool."

You laugh, "You really like her for a speech like that... so you made that skirt?"

Kanaya looks at you a bit surprised. "How did you know?"

"Porrim told me both of you sometimes made your own clothes," you analyze her for some time, "It's pretty cool."

"Thank you," Kanaya hesitates a little but smiles.

From then on, you and her started talking about random things and you realized, after Summer, she was in your school, you just never noticed it. Talking to her was more of pleasant than annoying like it had been in the first times, Kanaya listened to your problems and there was no one else you could trust like you trusted her.

She heard you when your pet spider died, when you were a thirteen years old making drama about a dead spider. Kanaya didn't make fun of you though, she comforted you and made you smile. Kanaya heard you when you were a fourteen years old confused with how wrong your relationships always ended, and you heard her when she came out to you. You smiled and, despite the provocations, you said you wouldn't tell anyone else yet, like she asked for and so you did.

She heard you as a fifteen years old teenager, with a mom that smelled like rum from miles and a sister going to Harvard, that you finally realized why your relationships always went so badly. It did not explain your actions with Tavros Nitram, but Kanaya ignored that and hugged you when you realized you were gay.

And life was fine. You kept going, your friendship with Eridan going away as soon as he found himself head over heels for Feferi. You had your flings here and there. Aradia, Nepeta, even Feferi. Kanaya, even through all the years, with dumb fights over nothing, was still there in the place of best friend.

That is until you start feeling something when you hug her or when she leaves you with a green lipstick mark on your cheek. Once you are seventeen, you arrive in the front of Maryam's home, where Porrim had, two years ago, broke up with your sister. Aranea pretended to not be devastated but you knew she was. You comforted her for the first time in your life. Porrim now dated a girl named Latula, a skater girl that took the fashionista to the 'raddest' places. Kanaya told you she was too loud for her own tastes and you were fearing to know what she really meant with that.

You sniff, not caring about anything of that right now. You stomp your high heeled boots in the water, trying to get warm with your already soaked old varsity jacket and getting to the door as fast as you could. It was raining, almost one in the morning when you knocked at Kanaya's door.

You were lucky, because Dolorosa loved you, and she was a kind woman or else you would die in the cold, crying and too tired to get home. "Vriska? Oh Christ... What are you doing here at this time in this devil's weather? Enter, deary, enter," Dolorosa doesn't let you speak and she is already helping you in, closing the door and then turning at you, just now realizing you are crying. She reaches you and put her hands on your shoulders. "I... Vriska, what happened to you? Did someone hurt you? Do I need to call 911?" Dolorosa looked worried at you and you can't help but grin just a little because Rosa was the most caring mother you had ever met and Kanaya was so lucky to have her.

"I-I am fine," your teeth couldn't stop beating and your body was shaking. "I... I need to talk t-to Fussyface."

"I am not sure if she is able to talk right now, she is studying. I told her it was not good to study until it's late, but she can be hard to convince, you know it," Dolorosa smiles and then tsks, "You need to take a shower. Go to the bathroom, shower. I will get you... Kanaya's clothes?"

"Yeah, anything that's not wet would be amazing," you almost laugh at your own misery as Dolorosa goes upstairs with you to one of her daughter's room and you can hear Kanaya ask who was there. Dolorosa comes with a towel and some pajamas that will fit you, but not your style. You couldn't care less for that in the moment.

You thank Rosa and she tells you that you could call her if you need anything. You take a shower and take a little more time than usual to think of how stupid you had been. How shitty your night had been.

Once you showered and you feel warm enough on Kanaya's pajamas, which was the same size almost if a little tight in some parts. She always looked taller than you, but that's because Maryam loved high heels.

You decide to not disturb Dolorosa any more, and knock on Kanaya's door. She opens and you smirk even though you don't feel like it. "Hey, Fussyface."

Kanaya sighs, pulling you inside her room and closing the door. "Vriska... what happened this time?" She walks by you and sits on her bed, you do the same.

You open and close your mouth multiple times, but you don't want to realize or explain what happened. Kanaya grabs your hands, squeezing them slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I am not," you bite your lip and decide to give a big fuck to the world, you start crying again and Kanaya decides it's better to hold you when you start sobbing and shaking. You hate feeling this weak, but Kanaya had already seen a lot of this part of you through the years. It was nothing new for her. She stays quiet, petting your hair, telling you everything is going to be alright. "Meenah broke up with me," you finally speak up when the sobs let you.

Kanaya wides her eyes and then sighs. "I do not mean to be rude, but I always told you Meenah was too full of herself. And the places I saw her going... Vriska, you deserve much better." She says and you nod despite the sniff.

"I just... she didn't broke up with me, I did. I got her with that Megido whore on her bed, we were going to go out on a date, everything was going fine and then... that whore appeared, wearing no shit and smelling like cigarettes and Meenah's perfume," you cover your face with your hands. From a state of sadness you started to go to a state of frustration. "How could I be so fucking... stupid?! She's four years older than us, of course a whore would be better than-"

"Vriska, this is Meenah's fault," Kanaya begins, "She was stupid to choose someone like Damara Megido over you. But, if that is what she likes, then you should be happy with not being with her anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You are not perfect Vriska, but I know for sure you are not a whore," Kanaya hugs you again and you sigh.

"Yeah, she and that bitch can go fuck in hell..." you murmur, then you let go of her with a soft smile. She didn't need a thanks, Kanaya told you that a smile was the signal you were happy and so her job was done. That was pretty gay in your opinion. "I just kinda wanna sleep for eight years straight. Can I... stay here?" You give her your charming smile to assure she would agree. Everyone fell for it, everyone.

Kanaya was a little confused at first, but then realized what you meant and blushed a little. "You can stay. It is not like we never did that."

"Yeah, those were good times, Fussyface..." you sigh, leaning back on her bed.

Kanaya does what she needs to do before her body is resting next to you and she whispers you a 'good night' and you whisper a 'good night, Fussyfangs' back.

And you take a little while to sleep with all the thoughts going through your head. But only one of them was right. The fact that you fucking loved Kanaya Maryam. That thought scared you, but put a smile on your face despite everything.

* * *

 Now, one year later, you are Vriska Serket and you are ruined once again because of a girl. It is a different one. She is much fancier, delicate and intelligent than Meenah Peixes. And you don't cry at first when you call her and she tells you she couldn't be happier.

You feel ashamed for not feeling happy for your best friend when she finally decides to ask Rose Lalonde on a date. She had been crushing on Miss Thesaurus for a year and a half now and you had been crushing on her for what? Three years? It was unfair as fuck. But Kanaya was so happy. Yet, while you faked a happy tone over the other side of the line, you wished a truck ran over Rose. Life was a bitch.

"I never let you finish what you were going to ask, Vriska. What was that?" She finally stops telling you hear sickening love story. Thank God.

"It's nothing, enjoy Lalonde, Fussyface," you roll your eyes.

"Can you help me choose my clothes? Without Porrim around to deliver her professional opinion I get a little lost, it is a fancy restaurant and I want to make this perfect for both of us," Kanaya explains, and as much as you like seeing her testing clothes, you won't go. You decide you have other plans already.

"Nah, sorry Fussyface, I'm going out tonight. Meenah's throwing a party. Remember?" You ask and she hums.

"The one I refused to go? Well, please be careful and try not having any funny business with Meenah." She warns in a hushed tone.

You tsk, "Yeah, mom. Anything else you wanna meddle with?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you did not do anything too stupid," she laughs a little nervously.

"Wow, thanks. I guess you have a loooooooot of planning to do so I'll let you with that," you say and Kanaya only has time to say goodbye before you end the call.

You started feeling stupid because you could've told her about your feelings. More than a year ago. But now, she finally got with who she wanted. You grunt and throw yourself back in the bed, you were tired and you wish you could stop wondering how Lalonde felt kissing Kanaya today. How it would feel the next times. You sigh and try to forget it, because you have a party to get ready to. And not any party.

It was Meenah's little sister's eighteen’s party. On their mansion. With a giant pool. Lots of food, loud music and lots of people. Girls, especially girls, you hoped. Feferi's family were the Peixes, they had a famous mark of bakery sweets and Condesce, their mother, kind of has an empire just for herself and her daughters.

Despite what happened years ago between you and Meenah, you two started hanging out again after a year or so when nothing was too weird anymore. Meenah, as not pontual as ever, arrives ten minutes late with her low-slung car and loud music blasting from inside of it.

"Yo, Serket the Sequel, why the long face?" Meenah questions as soon as you enter. "It's Fishface?"

"It's Fussyface, yeah."

"Wanna talk aboat it?"

You sigh, "You are shitty with this kind of stuff Meenah, no offense."

She starts the car and pouts, "Oh my Cod, I am so offended right now."

"It's just that... it's ridiculous. That Lalonde girl never even tried!" You throw your arms in the air, but your hands touch the car's ceiling.

"Isn't she a gangsta? Cod, she got Fishface on her fishnet so fast and Serket couldn't... so sad," she grunts at you, "Tsk, ya gotta forget that. I know ya pike Fishface but if that beach you told me so much aboat is the one, who are you to change Kanaya's decision?" You frown at her logic, playing with your hands for a moment. Letting relationship's go never was your thing.

"Fine," you finally speak up, "What should I do then, love guroo?"

"Dunno. Get with some gill. Have some fun. Same as ever," she shrugs with a duckface. Or fishlips. "Try to wave fun, Serk!"

"Meenah, I don't know..."

"If ya don't go for the gills, there's more for me. You can eat all my food for all I care," Meenah mocks and you laugh a little because she hadn't changed a bit. That beach. You mean, bitch.

The next moment you are at Meenah's personal bar, already with your third drink in hands. The mansion was so huge that you started suspecting that, with the size of Derse, the little city you lived in Oregon, half or more of the city was there.

You decided to do what Meenah said. Be miserable, drink beer and eat like a lion. None of those included being surrounded by 'gills' but that didn't matter, there was only one girl going through your head right now. "You seemed too sad and depressing for a party like this."

You turn your gaze to the owner of the voice and there she was. A red head, a little smaller than you, wearing red glasses and a huge grin. "And you look waaaaaaaay too happy in my opinion. Who the fuck is you anyway?"

"Terezi Pyrope, blue girl," she extends her hand and you shake it.

"Wait... You are Latula's sister?" You scratch your head, that last name wasn't odd for you at all. She nods. "What a little world, huh."

"Why are you sad, blue girl?"

"Why do _you_ care? You don't know me. Also, it's Vriska. Not blue girl," you huff.

"I care because I want to, blue girl. I have nothing else to do, I didn't want to be here either."

"Look it doesn't matter why I'm tired, just go dance with your boyfriend or something," you grunt, then ask for another drink.

Terezi frowns, "You are grumpier than one of my ex boyfriends!"

"Wow, what a fantastic fact! Are you blind? I am tired! You can see it in my eyes!" You point at yourself and she tsks.

"I am blind, you dumbass," Terezi protests, taking a drink herself. You stare at her for a little. You are stupid.

"Look, I mean... uh. I am sorry I didn't knew, I am just frustrated as fuck," you run a hand through your hair.

"I can smell you are. That is why you need to talk about it."

"Smell?" You frown. Does she has some weird fetish with smell?

Terezi tsks, "Just tell me what happened, blue girl."

"I won't tell that to stranger, I am not stupid." She frowns at you and you grunt, crossing your arms. "Blue girl liked a girl but met another and blue girl never told the other girl how she felt, now she fucked up and feels shitty. Happy?"

"Very," Terezi gives you a wide smile. "Meenah convinced you to come here have fun?"

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"Just a hunch," she shrugs with a smirk. "Why don't you go dance?"

"Are you hitting on me?"

"I never said I would go together, but if you want to, Blue Girl," Terezi smiles, "It did be my pleasure."

"Maybe after I am drunk."

Terezi cackled. "Ouch! Isn't Blue Girl a lovely person?"

"I am not being sarcastic, you will notice when I am," you tell her drinking another cup. And another. And another. And another. And another.

You remember that Terezi ended up dancing with you and you talked about each other. Terezi was already coursing Law and came from Prospit two years ago and she has a guide dog, Pyralspite. She also seems to love red a lot and has a weird laugh that you kinda enjoyed hearing while drunk.

But, besides that, you remember getting too busy leaving marks on her body and kissing her lips to care.

In the morning after, you wake up somewhere you don't know. You blink a few times, the walls are red and the ceiling is white. You look at the bed you are on and you feel much more comfortable on it than your bed. Which, for certain, it's not this one.

You grunt and get up, a blanket covering your naked body until you find your panties and bra in opposite sides of the room. You scratch your eyes and do your morning routine with an unknown toothbrush on the bathroom you find inside the bedroom.

As soon as you are done, you get out of the room, blanket still covering despite your clothes. You step into the living room and the familiar red head you already expected was sitting in the couch, a plate of pancakes on her hand and some cartoon on TV. "Why hello there Blue Girl, you sleep a lot! Serve yourself, there's pancakes in the kitchen."

"The fuck happened?"

"We got drunk, but you didn't complain. And neither did I. You weren't even that drunk, but you decided to start kissing me. Then we got here," Terezi shrugs, "You are loud."

You frown, blushing a little, making your way to get your pancakes and getting back to the living room, sitting next to her. As soon as you do it, she settles herself better on the couch, pulling the blanket over your legs. "Do you feel any better?"

"I have a shitty headache. I guess last night was great. And I have a mind full of fuck, I would say I am feeling just a little better, but I am," you say, then take a bite from the pancake, you had to admit she was a good cook.

"Good," Terezi smiles widely.

You lift an eyebrow, "Why do you care about this? About me?"

"Everyone needs someone who cares about them, Serket."

"How you know my last name?" You frown.

"You told me, dumbass," she shrugs and get her attention back to the cartoon despite only hearing it.

You aren't sure when it started, maybe it was there in that morning. But then there was the night before that morning. You only knew you found out that Blind Girl was damn good.

While you managed to ignore Maryam as much as you could and trying to balance the two feelings, one of rage and other of love, in your chest, you turned friends with Pyrope. Friends who banged, that is. But friends. She was great once you got used to her. And Pyralspite seemed to love you, almost tackling you to the ground every time you gone there.

You actually enjoyed this. A new friend you could count with, someone who you could bang, Maryam getting out of your head, a job. You loved it. Until, once again, you do something wrong. Very wrong.

One morning, in the fifth month of this thing between you two that became a routine, you couldn't find you shirt anywhere only to find Terezi  wearing it. It was over sized on her, but that is what made is cute. Terezi was sprawled over her couch, only wearing boxers and your shirt and sleeping like a rock. You laughed. Seeing her like that made you happy. And you felt like you could see her like that everyday. Her cackles made you happy... You then realize you like her. You really like her.

You don't want only to taste her, you want to cuddle with her and call her yours. You really, really liked Terezi Pyrope and you were royally fucked once again because it was never meant to go like this.

* * *

 Your name is Vriska Serket and you are kissing Terezi's neck when you realize there is a mark that wasn't yours. And it didn't look like a hickey, it seemed like someone held Terezi aggressively. You stop, Terezi whining with frustration at your sudden stop, and you put a hand in the mark.

"What's this?"

"It's nothing, just let's continue," she rubs herself against you, but you tsk and stop holding her, sitting up.

"Terezi, I'm serious. I care about you, and I wouldn't like to see you hurt."

Terezi shifts on the bed too, getting up. "It's nothing of your business, Vriska. I thought this wasn't anything more than... sex. You don't have to care about me," she starts dressing up, but you get up and hold her arm.

"But I do! Terezi, you helped me with that Kanaya shit in the last months. Sure, I still miss her fussing, but you are here and I am happy to have you here and- I care about you, if this was just for the sex I would've been gone in the first week," you finish with a little laugh but Terezi frowns that weird frown she always made.

"You're saying I'm bad at it?" Terezi crosses her arms.

"You're amazing, okay? Now, can we agree to tell each other whatever?"

Terezi shakes her head and pulls her arm from you. "No. Vriska, I am fine and you don't need to worry."

"I told you all the shit Maryam and I did and all the shit that Rose bitch did to me and all the bullcrap Meenah gave me and I can't know about your life?!" You frown, throwing your hands in the air.

Terezi huffs, "You never had to tell me that. But you wanted to, so I never stopped you!" She exclaimed, now dressed and looking at the mark that wasn't yours on the mirror. "I am sorry, but we may be friends, but I am not your Maryam girl, Vriska," she walks out of the room and you can only look confused and dress your bra and panties. "I am going out."

"Wait! Terezi, I don't want you to be Kanaya. I never did."

"You only use me as an excuse for Kanaya! Because can never have her. Vriska, whatever you want, I am not ready for a relationship right now, not after everything I gone through with Karkat," Terezi sighs.

You blink a few times, a little out of words. You wanted her. You really wanted and cared for her. But you are a Serket and no one put words you never said in your mouth, not even your crushes. "Fuck you! I never used you! Alright, at first I kinda only stayed because fucking wow your tongue is amazing! But now you are my friend, the best one even. I care for you and I hang out more here than in my own house, so don't you fucking say I would consider you Kanaya. Because I know you aren't her and that's enough for me!"

She shakes her head. "So if you could choose, who would you pick, Serket?"

You frown. "This is not about who's better for me!"

Terezi grunts and opens the door. "I am not coming back tonight, don't wait for me."

"No wait!" Before you can do anything else, she slams the door. "Fucking Pyrope..."

You rub your eyes and sigh, walking towards the couch and laying there. You wonder how much people you could drive away from you. It was a lot. You bite your lip and think why she would do such act out of an question. Maybe she couldn't tell you?

You put an arm over your eyes and you couldn't be more frustrated. Terezi had been sharing your time with someone else for months now. That didn't bother you, until today, especially today. If that came from another asshole, you would make him eat your fist. You grunt and shift in the couch, it smells like Terezi and bacon from earlier. You clench your fists because it was the second time in the year you had a deception.

You never thought she would think Kanaya was better for you. And after all this time, you still would love to have Kanaya by you. With you. Even more now, when your butt was just kicked by Terezi. You knew it meant nothing, but she wasn't happy with you and that would make things weird. You didn't want things to be weird.

You grunt and decide to talk with the only person who can realize what you need to do. You don't want to admit, but she is the best with dealing with problems and you can't remember why exactly you have her number.

"Hey Lalonde, it's Vriska."

"Miss Serket? I thought you had an infuriating rage towards my person. Why are you calling me, is it about Kanaya?" Rose's obnoxious voice talks from the other side of the line and you frown. She knew you hated her. You admitted that to Kanaya, almost ending your friendship. Now everything was weird between you two.

"I do have, but I need your help," You admit. She  hums.

"With what exactly?"

"I... I think Terezi doesn't like me as much after today."

"You refer to the blind woman?"

"Yes, she thinks I think better of Kanaya than her, that I would rather have Kanaya," you assert.

"And you do not?"

"I... not anymore. I accepted the fact she's with you and that's about it, I can't fight Team Rosemary," you explain referring to the name Rose's brother gave both of them.

"Well, I can tell you are not lying. Whatever happened, you need to prove her you would rather have her than anyone else."

"What? With flowers and shit?"

"No, with words. But she might like those too," Rose says.

"Believe me, I tried words..."

"Try harder, then."

You sigh. "Alright then. If you are right... Never thought I did see the day but thanks, Lalonde," you say in a monotonous tone.

"I do not hate you, Vriska."

"What?"

"I know you think I hate you, for trying to make Kanaya break up with me, for every bad thing you ever said about me," Rose pauses, "I forgive you for whatever. And I am sorry I took away the comfort you had with Kanaya."

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks," you roll your eyes and hung up on her. You sigh and lay back again. You just wanted Terezi to be fine, but since some months ago she started going out this late and looking tired, even more than you. That wasn't like her.

You slept with Terezi in your mind. You would talk to her. No matter what. You would show her you really cared.

* * *

 Terezi got home by two PM the next day. You were watching something dumb on the TV, which you couldn't pay much attention to when you had a lot of shit in your mind. She closed the door slowly as you sat up to look at her.

"Hey."

"Hi, Vriska," she replied, starting to walk away.

"Terezi I want to talk," you assert. "Please." She sighed heavily and sat next to you. "Where were you?"

"Why it matters?"

"Because I care," you assert.

Terezi softens a little. "Alright... what do want to know?" She asks.

"Where you were? And why you are looking so exhausted?"

"I... I have been studying a lot, finals are almost here! I think you know how it is, Law is something fascinating but hard,"  she frowns.

"That doesn't answer everything."

"Alright, I have been hanging out with this guy and he's not the best... but I- I don't know what happened!" She exclaims and you put a hand on her shoulder. "I met him at a party, like you and it.. just happened."

"Like me? I make those marks on you?"

"No you are great but you know what I mean," she doesn't even look at you. If she could see it did matter.

"Who's this guy?"

"No one. It's over. He won't hurt me again. He just... he was great. But then he wasn't. He is so weird." Terezi staring blankly at her hands, like if she was trying to solve a conundrum.

"He better not or I am going to kick his balls off," you assure her and she giggles softly.

Terezi smiles. "Thanks, stupid. I really need to sleep. I spend my night awake arguing with a lunatic," she yawned. "Want to come?"

She doesn't need to ask you two times. "Yeah."

She smiles and you follow her to the bedroom. This time you two only cuddle and everything is back to normal.

* * *

 A few days after you question her about being less important than Kanaya. Terezi frowns and doesn't answer. Despite the most frequent cackling and smiles, Terezi looked like she had really meant that.

You decided to change her opinion.

It was simple, you worked on a pizzeria and you would take her there on you day off. It would be a date and you decided it would be better to ask than let the same happen once again.

Terezi was on her bed, reading some nerdy law book. She loved it so much. You were happy she was doing what she wanted.

"Hey," you said as you lay next to her. "Do you know I never took Kanaya on a real date?"

"Yeah. I know it."

"Do you wanna go on a date?" you ask suddenly, no hesitation.

"Wait, what?" She stopped to stare at you.

"Really, Terezi. Do you want to?" You give her your best Serket smile. She looks surprised and then shakes head in disbelief, cackling.

"You are so stupid! Why didn't you ask sooner?" She wondered and you smile because she put the book away to tackle you into a hug.

"Terezi, this is gay as fuck," you say as she nuzzles your neck.

"That's how you tell women you love them?"

"Shut up..." you murmur, "Just... I am happy that you accepted. It's not much, but pizza's great and I can get you some with chocolate and cherry," you run a hand through her hair.

She smiled widely like a kid in Christmas morning. "Aren't you a gentleman?" Terezi then frowns, "Why did you ask me this out of blue?"

"Because I have been meaning to do it for a while," you shrug, you really hated talking about feelings. It was so... feelsy. "And I think you only deserve the best. And maybe I could try to give you it."

Terezi nuzzles you again and then backs down a little to look at you. "Now you are the one being gay."

"Shut up, you love me," you smirk and she punches your shoulder playfully.

You laugh. You don't think you have been this happy in the last year or that you will be more, really. Then Terezi kisses you, slowly and passionate, and you realize it can only get better while you have her.


End file.
